


(➯ han solo x reader: all i've got to do.)

by gingeralethot



Category: Han Solo - Fandom, Solo: A Star Wars Story, Star Wars, Star Wars prequels - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Spoilers, han doesn't realize you love him, kinda angsty, lando is a flirt, not really a plotted series just you and han, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeralethot/pseuds/gingeralethot
Summary: you're in love with han, but he's too preoccupied with qi'ra to notice. that's until he's betrayed and he realizes what really matters most to him.





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers ahead!!! if you want more parts to this just let me know and i'll be happy to write them!

Han Solo, the man that stole your heart but never cared to notice. You had first met him while working with Tobias Beckett, originally on Val's side about not letting him join the little group you had all founded together. However, it didn't take long for Han's charisma to win you over, as well as his piloting skills. You had especially welcomed him and Chewbacca's presence after the loss of Val and Rio. During this time together, Han grew close to you but not in the way you had ultimately wished he would. You had caught on that Han had someone in particular in his heart and that it was not you, so you remained quiet despite your growing feelings. Things would be fine without Han loving you back, you told yourself this day after day. Having feelings and being an outlaw didn't really mix anyways, you couldn't rely too heavily on anyone these days. However, none of that changed the way you felt when Han gave you his signature wink or the dread in your heart when he returned to the ship with a woman named Qi'ra, who you soon realized was the woman he had kept in his heart all these years. You didn't want this new addition to change everything, but it did. Han, of course, wanted to do nothing but get the coaxium and become close with Qi'ra again. This put a strain on you and once again Han didn't realize. Now here you were, straying behind Han and Qi'ra as they went to recruit Lando Calrissian, and by default his talkative droid L-3.

"Why couldn't I have gone up there with them?" You complained to Tobias with crossed arms, who stayed behind with you, picking at food on various platters. He rolled his eyes at you and held up his hand, signaling you to stop the tangent he felt coming on.

"Because, Qi'ra knows Lando and last time I checked, you're shit at Sabacc." He told you pointedly, almost silently daring you to argue. You huffed, turning away from him. You knew he was right but still, you couldn't help but feel that you should be up there working with Han. You had nothing against Qi'ra, it was the good about her that made you feel inferior. You were so tangled up in your own thoughts that you didn't hear the rest of the group approach with the new recruit. A polite tap on your back from Qi'ra made you snap back into reality and you turned, a fake, tight smile plastered on your face.

"You must be Lando," You greeted once you locked eyes with the handsome man, reaching out in front of you to shake his hand. "(Y/N) (L/N), nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled at your words, swagger oozing from every part of him. Instead of shaking your hand, he brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. You almost blushed at his actions but you reminded yourself that he was a notorious ladies man, he did this to everyone.

"The feeling is mutual, (Y/N)." He replied, lingering his hold on your hand for only a few seconds longer before dropping it. This kind of attention was refreshing, it had been a very long time since someone had treated you like this. It made you feel better about yourself, even if it was only in passing. You didn't notice Han grow uncomfortable to the side of you two, he was unsure of why he didn't like the sight that was unfolding in front of him. He brushed it off as just his protective instincts, you two were close friends and he knew Lando was a player, he was just looking out for you. You two had already grown apart and he hated the idea that someone else could fill that place. However, he remembered that he had to focus on the mission or everyone would suffer the consequences. This was quite literally life or death. Besides, now that he finally had Qi’ra back, it seemed like his life was really going be set up for good. He just had to get her back from Dryden Vos first.

 

Back at the ship, tensions between you and Han only grew. You had opted to spend your free time with Lando instead of Han, all things considering. You weren’t truly romantically interested but he was friendly, he made you laugh. You needed that right now. Han, on the other hand, seemed to develop a few habits that included interrupting conversations you were having with Lando or speaking ill of him behind his back, telling you stop hanging around him so much. Even if you were talking about something simple like droids, sooner or later Han would pop his head in and derail it. It started to drive you absolutely crazy.

“You know, between the two of you talking, I can barely hear myself think.” Han groaned from his seat across the room, once again disrupting the talk you were having. You had enough at this point, snapping your head towards Han with an angry look. He pretended not to see it, facing the wall of buttons and lights in front of him instead.

“Good thing you don’t do a whole lot of it, then.” You snapped at him, not caring how childish you were being. Lando raised an eyebrow, staying out of it but paying close attention in case anything particularly spectacular happened. Han scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Real mature, (Y/N).” Han replied lamely, ignoring a bleat from Chewbacca that you couldn’t understand. You hoped he had said something in your favor. You wanted to keep arguing but you also knew that Han always had to have the last word, so you instead you decided to get up and leave. You were secretly hoping that Lando would follow you, just to piss Han off more. You had no idea why Han cared so much or why he thought he had the right to intervene in your friendship choices. Lando did in fact follow you, thankfully, deciding that he wasn’t in the mood for the uncomfortable silence that lingered once you stormed out. Han’s attitude only grew worse.

 

The next few days were too action packed and tense for any worry about love or friendships, it was all about surviving and getting the job done. Things only started to unravel more when the group decided to change sides, helping the Cloud-Riders instead of Crimson Dawn. You all knew it was risky but it was the right thing to do, you were especially surprised when Tobias agreed. It didn’t help that Lando abandoned you all earlier, leaving you with a gut wrenching feeling of betrayal. Things soon went to shit again, even more than before. You hadn’t joined Qi’ra, Han, and Chewie in the meeting with Dryden Vos and instead sat alone, somewhere away and safe. Qi’ra felt that all of you together would rouse suspicion of their plan and that they could handle it themselves if things went wrong, and you agreed. You were never a great fighter, anyways. You waited for what felt like forever, waiting for them to return and say the plan worked. But as time went on, you felt less confident. There were numerous flaws in the plan and Vos was not an idiot, something must of went south. You were right about this. You had later found out that Tobias betrayed you all as you watched Han shoot him, taking back the coaxium once and for all. You felt your heart break for the second time today. He had always told you to never trust anyone but you never expected this, unlike Han who saw it coming a mile away. Chewbacca put a hairy arm on your shoulder, giving you some sympathy in shyriiwook. Now all you had to do was wait for Qi’ra, then you all could make the next plan. However, something in Han’s eyes made you think that Qi’ra was not coming back for you and the whizzing of the Crimson Dawn yacht above proved this theory you had. Now she had abandoned you all, too. The aura around the remaining three was somber, everyone had lost so much today. Han looked you in the eyes after a long moment of silence, the normal gleam of personality in his features gone temporarily. He embraced you in a tight hug, afraid to let go of you in case he might lose you too. You hugged him back tightly, to reassure him that you weren’t going anywhere. Then Chewie joined in, making the hug a lot tighter and hairier. You laughed through your slow stream of tears, wiping your nose on the sleeve of your jacket. Han looked down at you, feeling terrible for how he had treated you the past few weeks. Feeling terrible in general, really. All he could think about before was Qi’ra and the coaxium, but now that it was all over he realized what was really important to him. You were still here, after everything and all the opportunities you had to betray him, just like everyone else had. But you didn’t. Instead, you were standing here with him, holding him tight. It made him realized that he’s never cared for anyone this deeply besides Qi’ra in a very long time. He kissed you on the top of your head, pulling you back in for another hug. He hoped his actions would make up for his lack of words. You and Chewie were all he had left.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you feel like you are han's rebound and you decide to say something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short :( i felt like writing more was redundant and i didn't have any other ideas. i'll probably write more?? depends on if anyone actually wants that so, let me know....

The days without the rest of the usual crew took some getting used to. It took a while to find Lando but the look on his face when you all barged into his usual, unfair game of Sabacc was worth all the time and effort. Han had learned his lesson about Lando’s _special_ way of playing and didn’t let him get away with it this time. The Millennium Falcon was back in Han’s hands and Lando finally got a taste of his own medicine, it felt good after what he had done to you and your friends. Funnily enough, it was also the day Han had first kissed you, his decision highly based off his new founded confidence of winning back the ship. At first you weren’t sure how to react. You were frozen in time and it took a second for you to regain your senses and kiss him back. That kiss was the first of many, you’d discovered after that Han wasn’t afraid of affection by any means. However, you couldn’t push away the nagging feeling that you were Han’s rebound. That he was just taking advantage of your obvious care and love for him, not on purpose of course, but still. Qi'ra had meant so much to him and you just knew that those feelings didn't just fade overnight, even after something like betrayal. Han did notice how you were feeling this time after Chewbacca had mentioned something to him in private. He wanted to reassure you that it wasn't true but he was unsure of the right words to use. He was never very eloquent with these kind of things unless sarcasm or indifference could be added somehow. So instead, he did the only thing he knew: he ignored it and hoped it would go away after time.

 

 “Han?” You spoke quietly one night, sitting next to him in the co-pilot chair as Chewbacca slept somewhere on the ship. You wanted to take advantage of the quiet moment and alone time to finally express how you were feeling. You felt that if you didn’t, you might combust. He looked at you from over in his seat, a small smile finding his face as he watched your sleepy face stare back at his. Except when you averted eye contact with him, a sign of your nervousness, he felt his smile drop. Something was up.

“Yeah?” He answered tentatively, treading water carefully. He searched your eyes for some sort of hint to what was going on inside your mind, despite knowing deep down that he knew exactly what was about to come out of your mouth.

“Don’t be upset with me for asking you this but...” you started, nervously shifting in your seat. “But is this real? You know, like us? What we’re doing?” The look in your eyes was hopeful but still worrisome, you were scared of how Han would react to such a question. His eyebrows furrowed and he scoffed, instantly going into defensive mode. He had hoped you’d think better of him than that.

“What kind of question is that?” He asked you, shaking his head in disbelief. You frowned instantly, feeling tears pricking up at the corners of your eyes. You didn’t mean to be dramatic but you were rather emotional.

“It’s just… something I was wondering is all. I know you care about me, I’m not questioning that…”

“If you know that I care about you then this conversation wouldn’t be happening.”

“Han,” you chided softly, trying to find the right words in order to get him to respond rationally to you. He didn’t reply, his face cold as stone and no longer looking at you. You took his silence as permission to continue. “I know you still love Qi’ra, still after everything. I just don’t want to be her replacement.”

“You know, I’ve never once questioned if I was Lando’s replacement.” He argued, malice lacing his words when he spoke the man’s name. You sighed, growing frustrated.

“That’s different and you know it.” Once again Han grew silent, his arms now crossed over his chest like an angry child. He did know that it was different but he hated that (Y/N) was doubting him, doubting his love that he had given out so readily. “I love you, Han. I always have since the beginning.” You continued, reaching across the space between the two of you and grabbing his hand. Despite himself he clasped onto yours too, turning back to look at your face. He took a deep breath before speaking up.

“(Y/N), I don’t know what’s going on in that funny head of yours. But I love you with all my heart. You’ve seen how I am. If I didn’t truly love you, you wouldn’t be sitting in this cockpit with me. I trust you with my life and more. Never doubt that. “

His words made your heart swell and all of your worries disappear. A stray tear that you were holding in from earlier finally made its way down your face, only to wiped away quickly by Han’s gentle hand. You muttered an embarrassed apology, that was shot down by Han almost instantly, before reaching over and pressing your lips against his. Han’s hostility vanished after this, you had a right to feel the way you did. It was absolutely valid and it was his job now to prove to you that his words were true. He brought his hands to the sides of your head, lacing his fingers through your hair and pulling you closer to him. You were happy to have no suggestive Wookie noises coming from behind you for once, despite how much you adored Chewbacca. You moved out of your seat, moving over to sit yourself on Han’s lap. He let you rest your head on his shoulder, resting his own limbs over your legs. Han secretly loved things like this and you had discovered it early on, often using it to your own advantage. You were glad to have things settled, feeling a little silly about how long you had let these feelings fester inside of you. Han’s hand was now working itself in and out of your hair, as his other one rubbed circles on your thigh. He could sit like this forever, with you close to him and staring out into the infinite galaxy. When he looked towards you again for another kiss, you were already dozing off and he smiled fondly. He opted for kissing your forehead instead, not wanting to wake you until absolutely necessary.


End file.
